The twin dragon of Soul Land
by HYPER KING
Summary: An boy reincarnated with the power of 2 mighty dragons
1. Chapter 1

The Twin dragon of soul land

 **I DO NOT OWN YU GI OH, SOUL LAND THEY ARE OWNED BY THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

 **Prologue**

" **Where am I?" I said with a gentle voice that resonated throughout a black endless void. The last thing I remember is that I got stabbed by a guy who was trying to rape a girl. It really was a pity to because I recently got some booster packs I really wanted to open. So this is the afterlife way more boring than what I was expecting.**

" **Hello there "an old voice with a tint of wisdom caught my attention. I saw an extremely old man with an abnormally cheerful smile looking at me. I simply stated "yo" waving back at him lazily. "So are you the grim reaper?" I asked,honestly curious at who he is. He looked at me and simply stated "no" and then he carried on talking saying that due to me dying selflessly I was going to be send to get reincarnated. "So that concludes my job goodbye" he said with a goofy smile that resembled Naruto Uzumaki. Then I got engulfed by a bright light.**

 **When I woke up I saw that my body felt different. The first instinct I had was to yawn but my arm was too short that was to be expected considering I was baby. Wait a minute! I'm a freaking baby! Well as 15 year old in baby's body this is definitely going to be weird.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Twin dragon of soul land**

 **I DO NOT OWN YU GI OH, SOUL LAND THEY ARE OWNED BY THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

 **Chapter1**

 **Creepy old man I love you. The world I got reincarnated in was the doulou dalu world otherwise known as the soul land** **. Here we** **all have our own spirit, which is finally awakened around the age of six with the awakening ceremony. Having a spirit, we can enhance our ability in a certain field. Our essence spirits go into 2 categories beast and tool. A beast essence spirit is a spirit that gives an animalistic appearance, a physical boost and possibly few more abilities, of course this depends on the type of beast they get for example it could be an ordinary door mouse or a fire dragon giving basic flame attacks. The second type is tool spirits they are basically items they can be anything from a sword to a plant.**

" **Little bro As Stra" a teenage voice called out to me. I turn around to see my big brother As Dalin coming towards me. In the family I was born in I was the youngest. My original name was Saito but after being reborn I was named Stra. My family consisted of 2 big brothers, 1 big sister, my father, my mother and finally me. As Dalin is my oldest brother. He had beast spirit which was an earth king topaz dragon when he activated it a topaz on his fore head and segments of his skin will turn scaly mud brown. He was thirteen and was an lv 23 spirit master. "Yes big bro Dalin what is it?" I asked in childish way. Man acting like a 4 year old was tough it is actually pretty ironic in the way that acting like 4 year old when I was actually 4 years old both physically and mentally comes naturally but with a mentality of 19 year old it is actually pretty sad. "Why are you reading my books on cultivation again?" asked Dalin exasperatedly. It has been tiring him out that he has to clear up after me. He needs those resources to bring with him when he goes to Godwind academy. "The real question is why I should not read your books on cultivation" I said smirking at him. He gains a tick mark and bonks me right then and there. "BIG SIS, BIG BRO DALIN HURT ME!" I shouted to the ceiling. A blur appeared in front of Dalin punched him right in the face. He was sent crashing through the wall. My older sister As Milo was very and I mean very over protective of me. She is a lv 24 spirit master at the age of 13 she goes to sky water academy. Her spirit essence was a sapphire water dragon empress. She would gain gills and blue scales all over her arms along with sapphire in her forehead. "What have I said bullying about little bro Stra" she shouted with feminine rage. "Now now sis no need get aggressive" a lazy voice tried to pacify her. This was my eldest sibling As Ryu he was 13 years and he was lv 23 spirit masters and had a Ruby hellfire dragon as his spirit essence. When it is active he has a ruby in his forehead and gain blood red near his face Ryu goes to Blazing academy. All three were triplets and were considered one of the top students in their respective academies. They all wanted me to go to their school but I had other plans knowing what will happen I was planning joining Shrek academy but of course if have the right spirit essence or the essence level.**

" **Now kids quit this childish behaviour, I know you can act better than that especially in front of your little brother" A sickly sweet sent shivers through my spine. It was not just me but also my siblings. We all turn towards the door to see my mom smiling at us terrifyingly. My mom's name was formerly Xi Liqun but after marring my dad she was As Liqun. She was an lv 62 spirit emperor.**

 **Her spirit essence was the clear diamond dragon. "Honey don't start scaring the kids I think they get what you're implying" said my father. This was my dad his name was As Tengen he was an lv 65 spirit emperor and his spirit essence was the heaven feathered dragon. I knew from my family that the chance of my spirit having something to with dragons is really high.**

 **Two years later**

 **Today was the day I was the day I have been waiting for all my life and I mean this literally. I finally have turned six this means that I can finally awaken my essence spirit. I can't wait to know what it is everybody thinks it's going to be a gem element dragon. My sibling even took leaves from to see what I get.**

" **Are you ready Stra?" asked my dad with a gentle dad with a gentle smile gracing his face. "Yep" I said to him rapidly. "I wonder what he is going to get?" Ryu thought out aloud "ok stra hold up you hand". I felt spirit energy pulsate inside of me I lifted up my right hand showing a baby blue eyes white dragon.**

 **The baby dragon looked around and yawned my essence spirit was a BABY BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!**

 **My family were shocked but my sister and mom shrieked cute deafening me, my brothers and my dad. My dad said "stra lets check you spirit essence level put your hand in the orb" As I touched the orb it shone bright bluish white "Spirit Harmonization" my father astounded however I felt a second spirit on my left hand. "Dad is it possible to have 2 spirits?" I asked my dad. He looked at me quizzically and said no but right after he said that I lifted my left hand to show A BABY RED EYES BLACK DRAGON! As soon as they saw my twin spirits they collapsed the next second I smirked internally not only did two of greatest dragon that ever in anime history I even had spirit harmonization. Shrek academy here I come ready or not"**


	3. Chapter 3

I AM GOING TO DO A REWRITE THIS WAS AN ESSENTIALLY A PROTOTYPE


End file.
